Provide clinical information, diagnosis, and follow-up information on patients undergoing operations in the Tampa Bay areas with tumors of interest to the project.; Provide 400 to 600 fresh sterile normal and tumor specimen and/or autopsy materials from routine surgical and autopsy procedures.; Deliver speciments along with pertinent information as directed by the Project Officer.